


The Brat

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Simmons wants a kid with grif, Will Add More, fostering, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It’s been Severn years, Makenzie is growing into a spunky young kid and Simmons and Grif have become her unofficial uncles. But Simmons still aches for a child of his own but Grif is still reluctant. Perhaps Fostering is best to find out if having a kid is a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Seven years later

“And who can tell me the answer to this equation? Anyone?” The teacher saw one of the students raise her hand. “Makenzie?”

Makenzie smiled as she answered. “42.” The teacher smiled. “Very good.” The teacher wrote the answer on the board and started explaining the answer.

Makenzie grew from a toddler to a beautiful young girl. Her blonde curls were somewhat managed but still tangled and blues eyes that Tucker swears up and down she got from Wash but Wash always reminds him that Makenzie was adopted and therefore neither of their DNA.

During the years the UNSC worked hard and fast to make military housing, schools, hospitals, a city where the base was. And so far were doing fairly well. They have a lot of what’s necessary for a city; schools, hospitals, housing, banks, police. But it was still a work in progress.

As it grew more people moved in and got jobs. Sometimes veterans from UNSC, sometimes transfers who don’t want to be in combat. But everyone at the base was just happy they had the option to live like a normal person.

Tucker and Wash got first dibs on a military house when Makenzie was nearing four years old and being home schooled by Kimball.

It was a small, ranch style house with all the rooms on one floor but plenty of space to walk and put furniture. Wash couldn’t remember the last time he had his own space like this.   
And the house was a ten minute walk from the school which made it perfect.

Makenzie grew beautiful and bubbly. She was very outgoing and loved talking to people, she had a lot of friends at school.

She was walking home, a few other kids from school with her as she saw her uncle simons outside, mowing their lawn. “Hi uncle Simmons!” Simmons stopped the mower and waved with a smile. “Hey Makenzie!”

Makenzie smiled to her friends. “I’ll see you tomorrow guys!” The all said their goodbyes as she jogged across the street to her uncle. “So where’s uncle Grif?” Simmons gave her a look. “You just want his Oreos.” “Pfft. No. Of course not. I just want to say hi. I can’t say hi to my favorite uncles?”

Simmons gave a smile. She was so much like Tucker it was uncanny sometimes, but sometimes littles bits of Washs personality shown through. “No. You just want to see him for his Oreos and the last time I let you in your dad yelled at me because I spoiled your dinner.”

She groaned, walking closer and hugging him. “Please uncle Simmons? I won’t eat them right now, I’ll save them for later? Daddy never lets us have Oreos in the house.” “No way. Came back after dinner and maybe you can.” She groaned again. “Fine.” She went to walk away when she turned, running into his house. He cried out. “Hey!”

She grinned as she got inside, going for the bottom drawer that held all of Grifs little snacks. It suddenly closed on her as Grif closed it, making sure her fingers didn’t get in the way. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Makenzie blushed. “Uhh just getting a snack for..after dinner?” Grif raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh, you’re gonna eat it now aren’t you?” “Maybe.” Makenzie said as she looked at the floor, looking sad.

Grif sighed, getting his pack of Oreos our and grabbing four of them and handing them to her. “Here, I didn’t see anything and if your father finds out I will tell them you stole them.” Makenzie grinned as she took them. “Ok! Thank you so much!” She huffed him before jogging out of the house, waving to Simmons. “Bye uncle Simmons!”

She walked home down the street to her own little ranch house, eating the Oreos as she went.

She had two more left by the time she got home, stashing them in her book bags pocket as she opened the door.

Wash was home today, he and Tucker still taking alternating days instead of cut hours, it worked fairly well as it gave them both equal time with their daughter and to clean the house if it needs it.

Wash was walking down the hall with a laundry basket, ready to be washed when he saw Makenzie was home. He smiled. “Hey, How was school?” She smiled but forgot about the Oreo dust around her lips. He cut her off. “Is that Oreo dust on you?” Makenzie stopped dead, like a deer in headlights. “Uhhh…”

He sighed as he came over, gently holding her chin as he looked her over. “It is. You were over their house again weren’t you?” Makenzie sighed. “I just wanted to see them.” “You wanted to see their Oreos. Where are the others?” “What others?”

Wash shook his head. “Don’t what others me, where are the other Oreos? You always save them. I’ve throw away five stale Oreos from under your bed.” Makenzie rolled her eyes, getting them out from her bookbags pocket, handing them over. Wash took them carefully. “Thank you. You can have these back after dinner.”

Makenzie whined. “But that’s so long from now.” Wash stuck them in a top cabinet she couldn’t get to. “Then try to do something productive until then, do your homework or clean your room.” She groaned as she walked down to her room. All she wanted was those Oreos, why were they so bad?

Back at the Grif-Simmons house, Grif noticed how happy Simmons always was after a visit from their unofficial niece. He always talked about her after the fact as well, with each visit.

“I mean she’s so much like Tucker it’s uncanny but that sneaky move had to be all Wash.” Grif shrugged as he ate the dinner Simmons made.

Eventually Grif had enough, blurting out what he knew was true. “You still want a kid don’t you?” Simmons grew quiet, looking away. “I never stopped. I just, never brought it up.”   
Grif sighed. “So you really think we’re ready for that?” Simmons looked up. “Of course I do. I may do almost everything but that doesn’t mean you haven’t grown. You’re more responsible now then you were years ago. I barley have to remind you to take your medication. And I still think fostering would be good for us. At lest that way it’s a test run and not a full adoption, right?” Grif nodded, unable to believe he was thinking about it. Makenzie really melted his heart. “I guess we can look at some adoption centers and see what fostering options they have. I mean it doesn’t hurt to browse.” 


	2. Chapter 2

  
It took weeks to plan, getting everything necessary for having an eight year old in the house (and many trips to Tucker and Wash for advice on what they need) and browsing (which Simmons hates he refers to picking a foster child as browsing) but they finally brought Gavin home.

He was all red hair, freckles and glasses. Grif was reminded of Simmons immediately and his heart might have melted a little.

They showed Gavin around, gave a few ground rules and left him in his room to unpack and become familiar with everything.

Simmons was washing some dishes when he heard a crash from the hall. He ran, seeing Gavin next to the broken urn. Simmons paled, nearly gasping. “Is that my grandmothers urn?”

Grif showed behind him. “What the hell was that?” He saw the destruction and softly glared. “Gavin, what happened?” Gavin pouted. “It was like this when I got here.” Grif glared. “Bullshit. We heard it break.”

Simmons hissed at him. “Grif! Language, he’s eight.” Grif ignored him. “So explain to me how we heard it break but it was found like this.”

Gavin sighed. “I pushed it over.” Simmons squeaked. “Why would you do that?” “I just wanted to see what would happen.” Grif rolled his eyes. “Obviously nothing good. Go to your room. Now.” Gavin glared at the floor. “It was just a stupid vase.” He kicked at the ashes before going into his room.

Simmons was nearly in tears. “How are we supposed to clean this up?” Grif sighed. “I can vacuum it up and we can place the ashes in a bag. I’m sure we can find another urn or whatever to put her in.” “I just feel like a failure. My dad sent me her urn last year to take care of and I failed.” “He also didn’t think we’d have a brat to deal with. Go calm yourself down, I got this.”

Simmons left to the bathroom in the hall as Grif got the vacuum, making sure the bucket was clean before he vacuumed the ashes up, that way it was a lot easier to get them into something for the time being.

Since Simmons was still upset (Grif isn’t sure, but he hasn’t come out of the bathroom in a half hour) he managed to get the ashes in a plastic container and saw it was nearly dinner time. As much as he loves food he hates cooking, even if he is good at it, he still hates it. It’s so much fucking work.

He went to the bathroom door and knocked gently. “Simmons, you ok in there? the toilet didn’t swallow you did it?” Simmons opened the door and Grif felt his heart ache. Simmons eyes were red rimmed, he looked like he’d been crying for a while. Grif frowned. “You ok? It’s time for dinner.”

Simmons nodded. “Yeah. I’ll get something together.” He gently pushed past Grif and down the hall. Grif sighed. This was not how their first day with a child was supposed to go.

Once dinner was ready Grif knocked on Gavin’s door. “Hey, dinners done.” He got no response so he just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen and sat down, eating with Simmons. Simmons looked at the empty spot. “Where’s Gavin?” “ I told him dinner was done but I didn’t get a reply.” Simmons just nodded to that and continued to eat.

A few minutes later Gavin joined, sitting where there was a plate waiting for him. Grif looked at Gavin. “Is there something you want to say to him?” He said, nudging his head toward Simmons. Gavin shook his head, taking a bite out of his pork chop. Grif glared. “You broke his grandmothers urn. I had to vacuum up human ashes. Apologize to him.” Gavin glared at the plate. “I’msorry.” He mumbled into one word. “Louder kid.” Grif said.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Im sorry.” Simmons sighed. “That’s probably the best we’re gonna get out of him. Apology accepted.”   
It was a quiet and somewhat awkward dinner leaving Grif to wonder why he got talked into having a kid. Even if he is temporary.

Once in bed, Grif snuggled in Simmons side he sighed. “Was this really the right decision? I mean he’s not here an hour and he broke something.” “I know. I know, but he’s in a new environment, he just needs to get used to it. I think once he meets Makenzie he’ll be fine, he’ll have a playmate, something to direct his energy at.” “Hopefully it isn’t actually at her or that kid is gonna lose, with all the training they give her sometimes.” “It’s for self-defense. She does walk to school.” “Whatever. I’m ready to sleep because we need to be up early to enroll the brat into school.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
They’ve had Gavin a week and Grif is honestly at a loss on what to do. Half the time Gavin is getting smart with him, even cursing sometimes. He’s broke a mirror, his window and nearly broke the TV.

Now that he’s in school it made it a little more peaceful. While at base he found Wash during lunch. “Hey Wash, can we talk?” Wash looked concerned. Grif never seeked out people for advice or to talk. “Yeah. Is everything ok?”

Grif sat in front of him, gently banging his head on the table before speaking. “How do you handle Makenzie when she misbehaving?” “Kid trouble?” “You have no idea. He’s a fucking nightmare. I have no idea what to do.” “What did he do?”

Grif huffed. “What hasn’t he done is a better question. The first day with him he broke Simmons grandmothers urn. He now has broken a mirror, window, he gets smart with us daily, even curses and almost broke the TV, all because he felt like it.”

Wash frowned. “Something obviously is bothering him. Did you say he was a foster kid?” “Yeah. I’m about to ship him out if he keeps it up.” Wash frowned. “Maybe that’s the problem. He’s been bounced around from family to family. He probably has some issues that needed to be worked out but he acts out because he can’t properly express what’s bothering him.”

Grif sighed. “Dude..this is too much. I need to talk to Dr. Grey, maybe she can give him some sessions or something.” Wash shrugged. “Doesn’t hurts to ask. Also I wonder if setting up a play date would help? Makenzie has a lot of energy so it might help to tire him out a bit.” Grif stood up. “Talk to Simmons about that stuff. I need to find Dr. Grey. Thanks for the talk.” Wash nodded. “No problem.”

Dr. Grey smiled. “I feel like Wash is correct in his assumption. Foster homes are notorious for neglect and abuse because they’re not gonna be there long, why put in the effort? How many family’s has he been through?”

“Five I think.” “Then that is definitely the problem. He’s probably been neglected which is why he keeps misbehaving and breaking things; he wants attention and apparently the only way he sees he’ll get attention is by misbehaving.”

Grif sighed. “Thanks. I’m not sure what the hell im supposed to do but it helps.” “If you need any help or even medications, you know where to Fine me!” Grif just waved his hand as he walked away.

Thankfully Simmons was picking up Gavin at school today which left Grif some time to think about all this. How exactly is he supposed to help someone like this? He’s helped Wash but that was different and all he did was manage to avoid the actual issue. He knows that won’t work with Gavin, at least not for long.

Right now he has some thinking to do since the social worker that signed Gavin over to them is going to be coming in for a visit next week and he’ll have to make a decision; get rid of Gavin to another home that will probably keep the cycle of foster homes going or attempt to help him?

When he got home, opening the door he heard yelling. From Gavin.

“Why do you even care?! It’s not like you’re gonna keep me long?!” Simmons huffed. “I’m just trying to help you.” “I don’t need help from a fag like you!” Grif could feel the air change and Simmons tense.

He didn’t waste any time. Marching over and getting in Gavin’s face. “You apologize right fucking now.” Gavin glared. “No! You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my parents!” “Well the social worker is going to be here next week and if you want to stay here any longer you better start fucking behaving, am I clear?!”

He saws Gavin’s eyes water as he looked down, glaring. “I don’t even care. Get rid of me.” He run off and slammed the door to his room.

Grif sighed, running his hands through his hair. This was too fucking much. He knew his anxiety and depression were trying to make an appearance it it was weak but there, plus he had bigger things to worry about.

He turned to Simmons who had his hands deep in his red curls, face tucked to his knees as he heaved lungfuls of breaths. Being called that probably brought back some not great memories of his father.

Grif just sat next to him, wrapping him up in his arms. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I got you, just breathe.”

Simmons calmed down, wiping his face free of tears but he still looked a wreck. “I don’t know what to do. Every time I try to help he lashes out.” “Well the social worker will be here next week and we need to make some kind of decision. I had a talk with Dr. Grey today about him. Wash too.”

Simmons let out a breath, feeling the last of his anxiety float away. “What did they have to say?” “Well one thing is I can understand why he’s acting like this. The foster system is notorious for neglect an abuse. And he’s been through five families. According to her his acting and lashing out is a cry for help, because the only way he thinks he’ll get attention is from bad behavior. Also Wash suggested a play date, night tire him out since Makenzie has so much energy.”

“That could be helpful. I’m not sure if he’s made any friends yet. Or even tried to make friends.” Grif leaned against him. “Why did you talk me into this?” Simmons huffed. “Why did you let me talk myself into this?” “True. I’m gonna go get a snack.” Simmons rolled his eyes. “Fat ass.” Grif just gave him a smirk as he stood up. “Fucking nerd.”

He went into the kitchen and to his drawer to pull out a few snacks when he saw he was missing a few. Quite a few. He groaned. “Seriously? He’s taking my snacks too?”

He walked down the hall and knocked on Gavin’s door. “Gavin, I want to talk to you.” “Go away!”   
Grif rolled his eyes as he opened the door. “So other than being a little shit you’re eating my snacks too?”

Gavin glared, Arms crossed. “It was just a few. It’s not like you need all of them fatty.” Grif glared down at him. “I swear this will be your last week here.” He said before closing the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
The social worker was going to be there tomorrow and Grif isn’t sure he’s felt this much pressure in his life. At least with raising Kai it was pretty straightforward; get her to eat, sleep, bathe, take her to school. She didn’t misbehave, not like this.

Grif got a call from the school that Gavin needed picked up for getting involved in a fight, luckily no hospital will be needed but he does have some bruises.

He walked in the school and into the principals office where Gavin was sitting. Arms crossed and a bruise on his cheek. The principal looked up. “Uh hello, I am very sorry about this. He’s normally very well behaved.”

Grif raised an eyebrow. “Well behaved? Him?” She nodded. “Yes. I suspect it might have been a case of bullying but he won’t say. Unfortunately we have a zero-tolerance policy for violence and right now is suspended for the rest of the week.” Grifs eyes widened. “A whole week? What did he do, kill them?” “Oh no, nothing that serious but it’s policy, I can’t do anything about it.”

Grif sighed, anxiety thrumming through his blood with every beat of his heart. “Fine. Gavin, Com’on.” Gavin got up, walking towards Grif and out the door.

On the way home Grif attempted to talk to him. “So what exactly happened?” Gavin stayed quiet, staring at the ground as they walked. Grif glared softly. “Hey, don’t ignore me, what the hell happened? The social worker is going to be here tomorrow and I need to know before I get blacklisted.” Gavin grumbled. “Why do you even care? No one cares. Just let them ship me off.”

“I’m trying to prevent that. Why can’t you talk to me?” Grif stopped him, turning him around. Gavin refused to look at him. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Grif sighed. “Fine.” He got home, Gavin went to his room and Grif went to his. This was too much.

He got in bed and hid under the blankets and refused to come out.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when Simmons woke him up but he groaned. “Just leave me here.” Simmons frowned. “Are you ok? Did you remember to take your medication?” “Yes I have. It’s just too fucking much.” “What is?”

Grif sat up. “Gavin. He got sent home from school for getting into a fight, the principal suspects he was bullied but he got suspended because of a bullshit policy and he won’t fucking talk to me.” Grif felt his eyes water. “I don’t know what the fuck to do.”

“Why don’t you stay here then? I can talk to Wash and see if he has any ideas.” “Fine by me.” Grif said as he went back under the blankets.

When Simmons walked out of the room, he got his cell out and called Wash. Wash picked up almost instantly.

“Hey, everything ok?”  
Simmons sighed. “Not really. Would you be able to bring Makenzie over? I think Gavin could use it, it might cheer him up a bit. He had a bad day at school.”   
“Yeah, no problem. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”   
“And can we talk? While the kids are playing? There just a lot going on We I could really use any advice you have.”   
“Yeah. Of course. We’ll be there soon.”

Simmons hung up after that and got a glass of water, drinking it down. It was gonna be a long day.

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock on their door. Simmons answered quickly. Wash, Makenzie and Tucker were there. Simmons was surprised Tucker was here. “Oh Tucker, you’re here too.” Tucker waved with a smile. “Yeah, thought I’d visit.” Makenzie smiled up at Simmons. “Can I go play with Gavin?” Simmons nodded, letting her in. “Yeah, he’s in his room, first door on the left.” She jogged in, going down the hall.

Once Makenzie was off Wash looked more serious. “Now what exactly is going on?” Simmons sighed. “Let’s go into the kitchen.”

Tucker and wash followed, Simmons getting them both a drink from the fridge. A soda for Tucker and a water for Wash.

Simmons sighed as he sat down. “Gavin got suspended from school, they have a zero tolerance policy on violence of any kind. The principal thinks it might have been bullies but he won’t talk. I tried to talk to him the other day and he lashed out and called me a fag. I don’t know how to help and Grif is so overwhelmed with him that his depression is acting up.”

Wash frowned. “Have you guys talked to Gavin? Like, on his level? Told him what your childhoods were like?” “I doubt he and I would relate.” “No but it might show him that you guys didn’t have a good childhood either, it could work as some common ground. Where’s Grif now?” “In our room. He’s been in bed since he brought Gavin home.” “Is it ok if I talk to him?” Simmons shrugged. “Go ahead.”

Wash stood, going down the hall, finding their door easily. He knocked lightly. “Grif? Can we talk?” “Why the fuck not.” He heard and he took that as his answer to enter the room.

Grif was sitting up, blanket around himself, like a cocoon but Wash could see the red of his eyes and nose; he’s been crying. “Simmons told me what’s going on with Gavin.” Grif huffed. “It’s just what I told him; I’m a shit parent.”

Wash sat next to him. “No you’re not. You’re great with Makenzie, she’s loves you. Gavin is just…different. He’s been through a lot and been bounced around five different homes. He has issues. Have you maybe tried talking him, on his level?”

“What do you mean?” “I mean tell him about your own childhood trauma and what you had to do. It might help him understand he’s not alone like he thinks he is.” Grif nodded. “Maybe. I’ve barely talk to Simmons about that.” “Well maybe it’s time to start-“ there was a sudden crash and a cry. Make that two cries.

Wash was quick as he left Grifs room and found Gavin’s room, opening the door to see Gavin on the floor with a bloody nose and broken glasses and Makenzie crying and wiping her eyes.

It wasn’t long before all the parents were crowded around the door. Wash entered first, kneeling down to his daughters level. “Makenzie, what happened?” Makenzie sobbed, hiccuping. “He was being really mean. He kept trying to push me around.”

Grif glared softly at Makenzie as he helped Gavin who was in about the same state, crying, holding his nose, broken glasses on the floor. “So you broke his nose?” Tucker stepped in next to Wash. “hey, she was just defending herself. Don’t be mad at that.” “Well his nose is probably broken now because she doesn’t know her own strength.” Grif sighed, Gavin now standing. “Com’on, lets get you cleaned up.”

Simmons could only watch. This day just seemed to get worse and worse but was glad that Gavin wasn’t fighting help for once.

A half hour later and both kids were seated on the couch, both looking guilty, Gavin with stuffed toilet paper up his nose. It wasn’t broken but it bleed a lot. Wash took over, pacing. “Ok, I want a clear story from both of you. Who pushed who first?”

Makenzie pointed at Gavin. Gavin just glared at the ground. Wash sighed. “Ok. Gavin, why did you push her?” Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know.” Grif glared at him. “Don’t you I don’t know us. Why did you push her?”

Gavin just sniffled. “I didn’t want to play. She kept pestering me, she’s so annoying.” Makenzie glared at him. “Me? You’re the one being a whiny baby.” Gavin glared back and Wash raised his voice. “Enough!” Wash looked at Makenzie. “Makenzie, I know we taught you self defense but if it’s just Gavin not wanting to play we don’t use violence. Next time he doesn’t want to play you leave him alone, ok?” Makenzie sniffled, wiping her eyes. “Ok.” It was Grifs turn. “And Gavin, don’t push people. If she kept pestering you when you didn’t want to play just come to us.” Gavin was silent.

Wash sighed, turning to Simmons and Grif. “I am so sorry about this. We can pay for new glasses for him.” Grif shrugged. “Whatever you want to do. This day has just been..” he wanted to say shit but with Wash there he knew he’d get a lecture for sure for cursing in front of the children. “Bad.” 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Since dinner Gavin has stayed in his room and it made Grif and Simmons worry. They had a decision to make and Grifs hands wouldn’t stop shaking as he ran them through his hair.

Simmons came over to the kitchen table with a mug of tea for his husband. “Are you doing ok?”

Grif let out a shaking sigh. “Fucking fantastic. What the fuck are we supposed to do? The social worker is going to be here tomorrow, Gavin looks like we’ve been abusing him and he’s been suspended. We’re great fucking parents.” A few tears escaped, he wiped them away fast.

Simmons sat next to him, bringing a hand to Grifs hand, holding it. “Maybe you can have better luck talking to him. You are more relatable than me.” “How?” “Well.. you are a bit of a loser.” Grif looked at him sharply.

Simmons flustered. “I mean that in a good way. You eat too much junk food, you’re lazy and question authority. He can relate to that.” “Well thanks for the fucking compliment. But you do make a point.” “Are you gonna talk to him?” “After my fucking tea. My nerves are shot.”

It took nearly an hour to work up the courage but Grif managed as he got to Gavin’s door and knocked, his heart beating a mile a minute.   
“Gavin? Can we talk?” It was quiet and Grif sighed. “Alright, I’m coming in anyway.”

He opened the door and saw Gavin curled up but not asleep, facing the wall, crying quietly. It broke Grifs heart but it’s exactly why he’s here. A last ditch effort to stop this cycle of foster homes.

He sat on the bed, hands on his lap, fidgeting. “I know you’re not gonna care but I didn’t have a good life either growing up.” He waited for a sign Gavin might be listening. There wasn’t but he kept going. “My parents never wanted me. They neglected me, a lot. My mom was…well…I can’t really tell you what she did but she always brought strange men in, the hurt me sometimes. Then she had my little sister Kai. I had to raise her. I was only seven when she was born. They negated her even as a little baby. I had to learn to change a diaper, feed her, make sure she goes to school. I was just a kid, like you, and I had to raise her by myself.”

Grif wiped tears away from his face when he felt movement on the bed.

Gavin was sitting next to him now, eyes red, bruised. Grif looked at him gently. “Feeling ok?” “Still hurts but it was my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed her.” It was quiet between them when Gavin looked up. “I’m sorry you had to raise a baby. And that your parents were bad. I get that.” Grif felt hope fill him. “You do?”

Gavin sniffled, wiping his nose. “I don’t know who my parents are but I know they didn’t want me. I mean, why would they get rid of me if they wanted me?” “It could be a lot of reasons.” “That’s what the people at the adoption center say. But I’ve been through five foster homes. My first one wasn’t great but it wasn’t the worst. I thought maybe they were my new parents. I called them mom and dad but they didn’t like that. They didn’t pay much attention to me other than school or making sure I ate. It kept like that for a while until my third home. The dad-the man. He didn’t like it if I called him dad. He..he did things.” Gavin’s eyes welled up, he wiped them away fast. Grif frowned. “What did he do?”

Gavin sniffled, tears still falling. “He would hurt me. And..and he would touch me, in bad places.” Grif tensed. He was ready for an abuse story but he wasn’t ready for this. He brought his arm around Gavin in a gentle hug. “You know you didn’t deserve that right?” Gavin just sniffled, letting out a quiet cry. Grif hugged him against himself. Grif let him cry a bit until he calmed.

“What were the other two foster homes like?” Gavin stayed leaning against him. “About the same. Except here. I kinda like it here. I’m sorry I broke so much stuff. I don’t want to leave.” He said in a whimper.

Grif held him closer. “You don’t have to leave. We kinda wanna keep you too.” Gavin looked up at him, wet eyes and bruises nose. “Are you gonna adopt me?”

Grif smiled weakly, putting a stray hair back on Gavin’s head. “I think so. On one condition; You apologize to Simmons for breaking his grandmothers urn and calling him very bad words.” Gavin nodded. “I can do that.” Grif smiled. “Good. Let’s go then.” He held Gavin’s hand as they walked out of the room.

Simmons was cleaning the kitchen, stress cleaning when Grif and Gavin showed up in the entry. He turned, his heart soaring when he saw them holding hands before Grif gently urged Gavin into the kitchen.

Gavin was inches from Simmons, looking up at him, hands fidgeting in front of him. “Uh I’m really sorry about breaking your grandma. And calling you bad names.” Simmons smiled weakly. “It’s ok. You were upset.” “Grif said that you would adopt me if I apologized. Is that ok?”

Simmons gave a look to Grif with a smile. “That’s perfectly fine. Hopefully the social worker will believe us when we tell you how you got bruised.” Gavin nodded. “I’ll tell her everything. Maybe that Wash guy and Makenzie can help if she doesn’t believe me?” Grif nodded, hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Definitely.”

The next day when the social worker came she saw his bruises and gave Simmons and Grif a look before she politely escorted Gavin to his room to talk.

Grif paced the kitchen. Nearly biting his nails to nubs. “Fuck, she’s gonna think we hit him. We won’t be able to adopt him, fuck.” Simmons was just as nervous but found helping Grif calm down kept himself from having a panic attack. “I’m sure she’ll see we didn’t do anything. He doesn’t show any signs of abuse other than bruising, they look for more than that and even so we can call Wash, Tucker and Makenzie who can vouch for us.”

Grif kept quiet, convinced that nothing will work, Gavin will be taken away to the next foster home to be abused and neglected.

After an anxiety ridden hour of waiting the social worker came out with Gavin who jogged to Grif and Simmons. She sighed. “He says you two are interested in fully adopting him.” Simmons took a breath. “Yes, we are.”

She gave them both a pointed look. “You realize in the two weeks you’ve had him he’s been suspended from school and has bruises? That doesn’t look good.” Gavin huffed. “I already said it wasn’t them. They’re nice people, it was their friends kid, Makenzie.”

Simmons gently scolded Gavin for back talking but Gavin made a point. Grif gave her a look back, hand around Gavin’s shoulder. “We can even call them up as wittiness if you want.” “That won’t be necessary. As bad as it looks I know you two weren’t the ones to hurt him. He shows no signs of trauma or avoidance and he went running to you. I say that’s a good sign. And I’m glad to see he’s in a good home for once. I can get the papers and we’ll make it official.”

It was another hour of signing paper work, Simmons doing most of that work. Grif signing where he has to as Gavin nearly clung to him now, terrified that the papers may disappear and he’ll be taken away.

Once everything was said and done she sighed. “Mr.Grif-Simmons, Gavin is now your child, congratulations.” They both grinned, nearly laughing as Gavin hugged Grif so tightly as he smiled the widest any of them had seen.

Gavin smiled. “Can I go tell Makenzie? And Wash and Tucker?” He gasped. “Are they my uncles now? Can we go see them?” Grif laughed. “In a minute, Jesus, calm down.” The social worker laughed as well. “Well, this certainly has been a pleasure. Gavin, I’m so glad you Finally found a home. I’ll leave you here now. Good bye gentlemen and good luck on your new journey.”

They waved as she left and Gavin was bouncing everywhere. “Can we go see them now?” Grif rolled his eyes as he stood. “Yes, Fine. We can go see them.” Gavin smiled, trying to get them to move faster as he jogged across the street and down a few houses, Grif and Simmons attempting to keep up with him.

Tucker was out in the yard playing football with Makenzie, throwing it back and fourth Tucker saw them, waving. “Hey guys.” Gavin ran to them, smiling. “I’m adopted! They’re my dads now!” Tucker grinned. “Really? That’s great!” Makenzie smiled. “Wow! So we can play Together every day!”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah and I’m sorry I pushed you. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t want to play.” Makenzie fidgeted with the football. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t have punched you. Daddy said not everyone gets the same training like I do and that I need to watch my strength. Wanna play football?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t football for boys?” Makenzie just stuck her tongue out at him. “Why don’t you play and find out?”

Tucker watched as they started playing together, warmed by the sight of it. “This is nice. We can have family events and stuff.”

Grif smiled but rolled his eyes. “You mean I have spend more time with you people?” Tucker grinned. “Hell Yeah.”

 


End file.
